


As the Years Go By, We Grow

by Chopped_Salad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Development, Cotton Candy Garnet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fusions, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Renegade Pearl, Slavery, Teaching, War, Weapons, baby garnet - Freeform, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: Everyone changes, but Garnet didn't know how. She wanted to talk to her, be friends with her, but everything takes time. But with the war going on will there be any time left?Pearl and Garnet's relationship during the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Every like and comment means so much to me, feel free to give constructive criticism. I'll be posting previews of later chapters on my Instagram page, pearls.waifu Be aware this is what I believe happened during the war, hopefully my predictions are correct. Thank you again for reading!

Garnet’s first few moments were a blur, she could only see rushing blurbs of colors and hear only mumbles are murmurs. The feeling of small blades tickling her feet and something soft clinging onto her skin. Garnet knew nothing, it was almost as if she was just born.

So like all newborns, Garnet tried her best to walk, tripping quite a few times. As she continued to waddle through the forest she started to gain her vision, her sight became less fuzzy and her hearing started to clear.The little known knowledge from Ruby and Sapphire flooded her thoughts, everything started to make sense. Garnet started to understand where she was.

Then she fell. Garnet saw blurs and heard murmurs once again, everything went by so fast. She grew dizzy and confused as she tumbled through the bushes, something small and sharp cutting into her skin. What in the stars was happening?

Suddenly, everything came to a halt, almost as if the plants stopped running away from her. Knocking herself out of a daze, Garnet realized there was something silver and sharp in front of her, a weapon. Garnet jolted back, shouting something which seemed to be words apparently. 

She stared up to the weapon’s holder, finding the most loveliest gem she had ever seen; or the first gem she had ever seen really. White skin as lovely as the clouds and eyes matching the beautiful blue sky, yet as cold as a winter storm.

“It’s you, the fusion,” the attractive gem briskly stated, her voice as elegant as she looked.

Losing control, the newborn blurted excuses and eventually lost her train of thought when she gazed upon a tall pink-haired gem, who she somewhat remembered from the first time she fused. 

“No, no. I’m glad to see you again,” the pink-haired gem said. That’s when Garnet realized who she was, the leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz and her terrifying renegade pearl were standing right in front of her.

“I… I don’t upset you?” Garnet stuttered.

“Who cares about how I feel, how you feel is bound to be much more interesting.” 

“How… I feel?” Garnet asked slightly confused, nor Ruby or Sapphire had ever been asked about their feelings. “I… I feel lost and scared and… happy… Why am I so sure that I rather be this than everything I was supposed to be and rather do this than everything I was supposed to do?”

Rose Quartz giggled, “welcome to Earth.”

Garnet took a glance at the pearl, who had a small smile on her face, then looked back at the quartz and busted out a bunch of questions, which came from Ruby and Sapphire.

“No more questions,” Rose Quartz ordered. “Don’t ever question this, you already are the answer.”

###

The Rose Quartz and the pearl guided Garnet back to their base, which was very small. They departed at the largest tent, Rose Quartz asked Pearl to get the fusion cleaned up, who hesitantly nodded and led Garnet to the infirmary. The two gems walked in silence, a straight frown on Pearl’s face. Garnet tried to mock the actions which led to a weird grin and hot blush spreading her cheeks. She wished she could be like Pearl, calm and collected. Most of all Garnet wished she could say something to her, but she didn’t know what to say. So they remained in an awkward silence until Pearl set Garnet up in the infirmary.

“Don’t move,” Pearl commanded.

Garnet sat up straight and didn’t say a word, her eyes wandered around the tent. There were dozens of cots, some having wounded gems resting in them. In the back there was a basic structure holding water, what a weird thing to have in an infirmary. 

Garnet winced as Pearl applied something that felt like acid burning into her cuts. Her body tensed up and she tried to pull away, yet Pearl had a firm grip on her wrist. “Oh suck it up!” the pearl chided, Garnet grew warm and stopped squirming.

 

Garnet wanted to say something to Pearl but she didn’t know what to say, yet words came out of her mouth anyways. “I’m Garnet!!!”

Pearl looked up at the embarrassed gem and sighed, “yes, you made that clear earlier.” 

So the two remained silent, it was better off that way. Yet Garnet had the sneaking suspicion that the pearl didn’t like her, which made it all the more difficult to stay quiet. Garnet watched Pearl, who was in deep concentration, focusing all her energy in wrapping her wounds in thick material. How her nose scrunched up and her eyes lost in focus, it was cute.

“Cute…” Garnet murmured, unaware of what she said.

Pearl jumped up, ruining her work. “I am not cute!” She snapped.

That night, Garnet could hear Pearl arguing with Rose Quartz as she laid on the damp grass. She could imagine how blue Pearl’s face was and how Rose felt, they were talking about her. Garnet had struck the wrong cord when talking to Pearl, are all terrifying renegades short tempered like her?

Garnet wanted to ignore them and no matter how much she focused on something else, she could only remember Pearl yelling at her and the mistake she made. She wanted the memory to stop replaying in her head, but it didn’t, no matter what she did. Garnet sat up and clutched her sides, she couldn’t stop no matter how much she wanted to. She felt to much, thought to much, if only she could shut off her mind. Garnet wished that Ruby and Sapphire were there, but she doubted that they would know what to do. Tears flooded from Garnet’s three eyes and down her cheek, eventually she drifted off into a black state. Still she could hear Pearl’s bickering from inside the leader’s tent.

###

“I can’t teach her Rose!” Pearl argued, “I don’t want… her… anywhere near me!”

“Pearl, she’s apart of our family now,” Rose calmly urged, “and I want you to be her teacher.”

Rose knew Pearl and how stubborn she could be, there was only one way to convince her. Rose caressed her cheek, “isn’t there anything I could do for you to… change your mind?”

Pearl’s face turned blue, “W...well maybe one thing…”

Rose Quartz smiled as Pearl tackled her in a kiss, pressing their bodies together. Rose had won, after hours of battling her and this was her reward.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a request from earth.garnet on Instagram. Please like, comment, share this story and feel free to give constructive critisism. Your likes and comments make my week and I couldn't do it without ya'll!  
> Insta: pearls.waifu


End file.
